The doors on most cars and trucks pivot on conventional hinges that pivot along a fixed axis. Brackets are attached to the internal sheet metal of the door and the vehicle body so that they are hidden from view when the door is closed. The two brackets are joined together by a common pin which defines the pivot point. The placement of the hinge limits the cut lines and overall shape of the door since the door must be able to pivot without interference. In addition, the arc of travel of the door while pivoting is similarly constrained. However, many vehicle designers today wish to be free from the limitations imposed by conventional hinges on door designs. It is thus desirable to provide a door hinge which can accommodate a greater range of door designs.
Conventional door design also places the door latch on the opposite side of the door from the hinges. While it is clearly mechanically advantageous to do so, this arrangement is not without its own disadvantages. The primary disadvantage is the requirement for a separate latch. Given the complexity of modern vehicle latches, this can be an expensive component. In addition, during a collision, traditional door latches are vulnerable to accidentally releasing, as inertial forces can spring open the ratchet and pawl, thereby releasing the vehicle door. It is thus desirable to provide a safer and less expensive door latch.